1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable system for aiding handicapped persons and elderly persons into and out of a bathtub and more particularly pertains to assisting elderly and handicapped persons with respect to a bathtub with an inflatable system for aiding handicapped persons and elderly persons into and out of a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathtub inserts is known in the prior art. More specifically, bathtub inserts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of raising or lowering a person in a bathtub are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,666 to Herman, Jr. discloses a bathtub cushion lift assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,239 to Pauley discloses a bath lift device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,141 to Chapman discloses the ornamental design for an inflatable bath lift device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,509 to Richards discloses an apparatus for assisting physically disabled persons into and out of a bath. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,087 to Schmidt discloses a bathtub insert for handicapped persons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,776 to Schmidt discloses a bathtub assembly for handicapped persons.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an inflatable system for aiding handicapped persons and elderly persons into and out of a bathtub for assisting elderly and handicapped persons with respect to a bathtub.
In this respect, the inflatable system for aiding handicapped persons and elderly persons into and out of a bathtub according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting elderly and handicapped persons with respect to a bathtub.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved inflatable system for aiding handicapped persons and elderly persons into and out of a bathtub which can be used for assisting elderly and handicapped persons with respect to a bathtub. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.